Follow The Yellow Brick Road
by Gypsy Esmerelda
Summary: Title says it all really


****

Follow The Yellow Brick Road

By Angievette

Rating: - G

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the team. They belong to Stephen J Cannell. The film is The Wizard of Oz, I don't own that either. I just use the script with affection.

Warnings: - None

Summary: - I think the title says enough.

Comments: - Yes please.

Amy ran into the house that she was occupying with the team. At first glance there was no one about but she wandered through several rooms, looking for the rest of the team. She had some very important news for them but she couldn't find them anywhere. Just then, a door opened and Murdock wandered out into the hallway.

"Murdock," cried Amy. "I have to tell you…"  
"Not now, Chiquita," said Murdock. "I've got to do something for Hannibal."

"But Murdock, it's important."

Murdock shook his head.

"Later, baby. I need to concentrate on this, it takes all my brainpower."

Amy sighed and went into the room that Murdock had just left and saw BA sitting down at the table, pouring over some electronic device.

"BA," said Amy. "Am I glad to see you."  
"Amy, it'll have to wait. We're kinda in the middle of something."

"BA, it's really important."

BA just grunted at her and she left him in peace. She wandered through the rooms. It was an old house, there were several rooms downstairs and at least six bedrooms. Face had scammed it as usual, convincing the owner he was from the local heritage centre and that their house was a listed property. The owners had left him the keys when they went on holiday. Amy was glad though, because it did make an ideal setting for the briefings Hannibal gave them. She wandered through into the study and found Face studying some room plans.

"Face, I need to talk to you."

Face didn't even look up from what he was doing. 

"I'm busy. Talk to Murdock."

"He's busy too and it's really important."

"If we need to stay one step ahead of these guys we're following, I need all the time I can get to study these."

"But Face."  
"The last thing I want is a firefight. I want it nice and simple, in and out, no fuss, no bullets, no fists."  
"That's because you're a coward," muttered Amy, under her breath."

Face waved her away again. Amy sighed and headed for the door. She whistled for Billy, Murdock's dog and went outside. She jumped in the van and headed for the film set where Hannibal was working on the latest Aquamaniac movie. When she got there, she headed over to his trailer.

"Hiya, Hannibal," she said, flopping onto the sofa.

"Hey kid, what's up with you? You look fed up."  
"Nothing."  
Hannibal smiled. He was fond of Amy. He got up and went and sat next to her. He put his arm round her and gave her a quick hug.

"Come on, tell me. Why the long face?"

Amy sighed.

"I just feel left out. I tried to tell Face, Murdock and BA something really important to me and they all ignored me. I know what they're doing is important but this is important to me too."  
"What is?"

"I've been offered a promotion at work but it's another foreign assignment," said Amy.

"That's great news," said Hannibal, hugging her again. "Congratulations, but we're gonna miss you, kid."  
"Will you though?" asked Amy.  
"Of course we will," replied Hannibal. "What makes you think we wouldn't?"

Amy shrugged.

"Is it because they ignored you before?"

Amy nodded. Hannibal chuckled.

"You know them by now. Murdock always has something to do whether its important or not, Face never lets his emotions show and as for BA, well I'm sure his heart's in there somewhere but it isn't shown very often."

"I suppose I'd better get back to the house then before they wonder where I am."  
"You didn't tell them where you were going?"

Amy shook her head.

"They'll be out of their mind," said Hannibal. "Go on, you'd better get back to them. And don't forget to take Billy with you."

Amy called for Billy and put him in the van. She waved a farewell to Hannibal and set off back to the house. Just as she turned onto a main road, she saw Decker and Crane heading in the direction she had come from. She spun the van around and headed back for the movie lot. She had to warn Hannibal they were coming. She slammed her foot against the accelerator and overtook the police vehicle. She knew that Decker knew who she was and that she was working with the team. She glanced in the rear view mirror and saw the flashing red lights. They were chasing her! Perfect. If she could lead them away from the movie lot, Hannibal would be okay. She pushed harder against the accelerator and the van raced forward. She heard the police sirens as Decker followed her. She raced round a corner into a sidestreet. As she turned the corner, she saw Decker and Crane race past her down the road. 

"They weren't chasing me after all," she thought. As she watched the police vehicle go past, she failed to see the turn in the road ahead and the van crashed into a metal fence surrounding a nearby warehouse. Amy slammed forward, knocking her head on the steering wheel. She thought briefly about the team before blacking out completely. She wasn't sure how long she blacked out for but when she came to, she looked out of the window. Black clouds were swirling round and round and the whole van seemed to be spinning and swirling along with them. She felt wetness against her cheek. She looked round to see Billy licking her face. She hugged him tight.

"It must be a storm of some kind, Billy. Let's get into the back of the van until it passes."

She scrambled through to the back of the van and Billy followed. She sat down and stared out of the window. Trees and cars flew past her.

"The wind must be flying us along," thought Amy. Billy whimpered and nuzzled her leg. She put her arms round him and buried her face in his fur. "I'm frightened, Billy."

She clutched Billy to her, not daring to look up until she felt the van come down to earth with a bump. She looked up to see brilliant light streaming through the windows of the van.

"The storm must be over," she said to Billy who barked in response. She pushed open the van doors and stared outside in amazement. She gazed in wonder at the beauty all around her. The trees were all in full bloom and they had blossoms on them, each one a different colour but all vibrantly shining. There was a huge pond in the centre of the small town square and tiny little houses surrounded it. She wandered around the square, not fully aware of where she was. Billy followed her, wuffing softly.

"Billy, I don't think we're in L.A. anymore."

Billy barked in agreement. Amy turned around to see a glowing light appearing. It came closer and closer, getting bigger and bigger until it disappeared and in it's place, stood a beautiful woman. She had a golden crown upon her head and delicate silken wings on her back. Amy looked at her, then at Billy.

"Now I know we're not in L.A. anymore."

The woman smiled at her and approached her.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

Amy looked puzzled.

"I'm not any kind of witch, my name is Amy."

"Well, I'm confused," said the woman. "The munchkins called me and told me a new witch had dropped a van on top of the wicked witch of the east."

She pointed at the van. 

"And there's the van, and there's all that's left of the witch of the east."

Amy looked and to her horror, saw two feet sticking out from the side of the van.

"Oh my goodness," cried Amy.

"So are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"I told you, I'm not a witch. Witches are ugly."

She heard giggling behind her and the woman smiled again.

"The Munchkins are laughing because I am a witch. I am Tawnia, the good witch of the north."  
"But I've never seen a pretty witch before."

"Come out, Munchkins and meet the young lady who has saved you all from the witch's spell."

Amy looked round her in amazement as lots of tiny people stepped out from where they were hiding. One of them approached her. He was tiny, with dark hair tied back in a ponytail and a dark skin. He flashed her a dazzling smile.

"My name is Frankie and I'm the mayor of Munchkin Land. We thank you for freeing us from the witch's curse and welcome you to Munchkin Land."

He bowed deeply and the Munchkins all cheered. Suddenly, a large cloud of red flashing smoke appeared and the Munchkins ran, screaming for cover. When the smoke cleared, Amy saw a man, dressed in a khaki green uniform and cap standing in the middle of the town square. Amy whispered to Tawnia.

"I thought you said the witch was dead."

"He is dead."  
"He? I thought witches were female."

"Not all of them. You dropped a van on Lynch, the wicked witch of the east. This is Decker, the wicked witch of the west and he's far worse than Lynch."

Decker turned on Amy.

"Did you kill my brother of arms?"  
"I didn't mean to," said Amy, clutching Billy to her. 

"I'll fix you," said Decker, approaching Amy.

"Aren't you forgetting the ruby combat boots," said Tawnia. Decker's eyes lit up and he raced over to where Lynch's feet were sticking out from under the van. Just as he bent down to remove the boots, they vanished. Decker cursed and glared at Tawnia.

"Where are they? Give them back to me."  
"It's too late," said Tawnia. She pointed at Amy's feet. "There they are and there they'll stay."

"I'll get you, my pretty," cried Decker. "And you're little dog too."

Decker vanished in another cloud of red flashing smoke. Tawnia smiled at Amy.

"You'd better leave Oz right away. Decker the Wicked Witch of the West is a nasty enemy to have."  
"But how do I get out of Oz. The van looks pretty knackered to me."

"You'd better go and see the Wizard of Oz. He should be able to help you."  
"How do I find the wizard?"  
"Just follow the yellow brick road."  
Amy turned and glanced at the floor behind her. She saw a yellow spiral and followed it round until it led into a long road. She turned back to Tawnia but she had gone. Frankie stepped forward.

"Just follow the yellow brick road."  
The Munchkins escorted her to the border of Munchkin Land and waved her off.

Amy walked along the road for a while until she came to a crossroads. She opened the motel door. (Only kidding!) She stared at the three directions, wondering which path to take. Billy started to bark but when she looked in the field, all she saw was an old scarecrow.

"Hush Billy, it's only a scarecrow."

Billy continued to bark.

"Billy, be quiet. I need you to help me figure out which way to go."  
"You could always try going that way," said a voice. Amy spun round but there was nobody there. She looked at the scarecrow then shook herself.

"Scarecrows don't talk," she told herself.

"Although you could try that way."

Amy jumped again and looked at the scarecrow.

"Did you say something?"

The scarecrow shook his head.

"You did," said Amy. "Think about it."

"I can't," said the scarecrow. "I don't have a brain."  
"Then how do you talk?"  
The scarecrow scratched his head.

"I don't know," he replied. "I used to have a brain but it was taken from me when I had electric shock therapy."

Amy smiled.

"Why don't you come and see the Wizard of Oz with me? Perhaps he could give you a new brain."

"He might," said the scarecrow. "That's if you don't mind being seen with a crazy person."

"I don't mind in the least," said Amy and helped the scarecrow down from his post. They linked arms and danced down the yellow brick road.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz."

They walked for a long time and Amy started to feel hungry. 

"I wish I'd brought some food with me," she said to the scarecrow. "I'm awfully hungry."  
"I'll get you some food," he said and went and picked an apple from a tree. The tree slapped his hand and took it back. The scarecrow pulled faces at the trees until they got mad and started throwing apples at him. The scarecrow laughed and gathered them up and handed them to Amy who put them in her pockets. She ran around gathering up more apples. She scrambled through a hedge into a garden and found herself staring at a tin foot. She looked upwards and saw a tin man standing, unmoving. She looked round and saw an old oilcan on a fence and oiled the man. The scarecrow came over and helped her. When she'd oiled all the joints, the tin man smiled (kind of).

"Been standin' still for ever. Rain rusted ma joints solid."

"Well, you're perfect now," said Amy.

"Perfect? I don't have a heart, suckas," said the tin man. "All I can do is growl at people."

"Maybe the Wizard of Oz could give you a heart," said Amy. "You can come along with us if you like?"  
"Okay fools, but no singing."  
"Deal," said Amy and the scarecrow. As they started off down the road, they heard an evil laugh and turned to see Decker, the Wicked Witch of the West standing on the roof of the cottage.

"So, you've got some help, have you, my pretty?" cried Decker. "Well, if you try to help her, I'll get you all."  
She pointed to the scarecrow.

"Be careful scarecrow or I'll lock you up in a VA."

Scarecrow started to shiver. Decker pointed at Tin Man.

"And you, I'll make you fly."

Tin Man nearly fainted with fright. Decker cackled again and vanished once again in a cloud of red flashing smoke. Scarecrow and Tin Man linked arms with Amy.

"I'll see you get to the wizard safely, Amy," said Scarecrow. "Whether I get a brain or not."  
"I'll help you reach the wizard, lil mama," said Tin Man. "Whether I get a heart or not. Fly, huh. Let her try and get me on a plane."

Amy smiled and they went off down the road, Amy and Scarecrow couldn't help singing.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz."

"Shut up, fools."

As they walked down the yellow brick road, they entered a forest. It was dark and gloomy and shadows seemed to leap out at them from all directions. They all huddled together for protection.

"It's creepy in here," said Amy. "All dark and gloomy."

"I think it'll get darker before it gets lighter," said Scarecrow.

"We might meet wild animals too," said Tin Man. "Or worse."

"What could be worse than wild animals?" asked Amy.

"Perhaps Deckers, or Lynchs or Stockwells."

"Deckers?" said Amy, her eyes wide with fear.

"Lynchs?" asked the scarecrow, trembling in fright.

"Or Stockwells," confirmed the Tin Man.

"Oh my," said Amy. "Deckers and Lynchs and Stockwells, Oh my."

"Deckers and Lynchs and Stockwells, oh my," joined in Scarecrow.

"Deckers and Lynchs and Stockwells, oh my," the Tin Man echoed them. The three of them chanted the mantra together, walking hand in hand through the forest. Suddenly a roar echoed round the forest and then a large (but very handsome) lion leapt out if the trees towards them. They ran for cover, watching in fright as the lion threatened them. Billy started to bark at the lion and the lion growled menacingly at the little dog. Amy ran over and picked Billy up, smacking the lion on the nose as she did so.

"Not the face," cried the lion, pulling out a mirror and examining his face. "You haven't bruised it, have you?"

"Of course I haven't," said Amy. "What a big baby."  
"What did you hit me for?"  
"You should be ashamed of yourself picking on a little dog like that. You're nothing but a bully and a coward."  
"You're right," said the lion. "I am a coward. I've no courage at all. I run away at the first sign of a fight or I get a bigger lion to help out."

"Awww," said Amy. "That's too bad. Maybe you could come with us and ask the Wizard to help you."

"I'd be too frightened to ask him," whinged the lion.  
"We'll ask him for you then," said Amy. "Come on."

She took hold of his paw and they all skipped down the yellow brick road.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz."  
"Shut up, fools. I ain't gonna tell you again."

Decker gazed into his magic crystal ball and smirked.

"So, you won't be warned, will you? I'll soon teach you. Something that will stop you for good."

He waved his hands over the crystal and the image blurred. 

"Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road, follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road."

Amy, Scarecrow and Lion were still singing. Tin Man stomped along behind them, grumbling.

"I've told you lot once, no singing," he muttered.

"I'll be glad when he gets a heart," whined the lion. "Maybe it'll mellow him out a little."

"Don't need no mellowing out, fool," the Tin Man growled, advancing on the lion.

"Hey," moaned the lion. "I'm supposed to growl. And don't you hit me."

"Look," cried Amy. The other three looked to where she was pointing. A beautiful poppy field lay before them, covering the yellow brick road. "Aren't they beautiful?" she cried. They all gazed at the field.

"And look," said the scarecrow, pointing in the distance. "There's the Emerald City. We must be nearly there."

"Come on, let's run," said Amy. They all ran through the field. As they got near the centre of the field, they heard the sound of a child, crying. They looked round and saw a small shed. They ran over and pushed the door. It was stuck.

"We can't leave a little child in there," said Amy. "We have to get him out."

"Stand back," said Tin Man. He pushed hard on the door and it gave way. They all rushed in. They looked around searching for the child but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the door slammed and an evil cackle filled the room. 

"Now I've got you my pretty ones," said Decker's voice. "Now you'll never get to the Wizard and soon the ruby combat boots will be mine."

He cackled again. They glanced around the shed. There were sheets of metal and bits of tyres lying around. It was an old garage used to store car parts. The Tin Man moved a few of the pieces around.

"I could build something to get us out of here," he said. "If only I had something to fix them together with."  
An orange glow filled the room and Tawnia, the good witch of the North heard their pleas for help. She waved her magic wand and some welding equipment appeared in the corner of the room.

"Perfect," said Tin Man and set to work. In no time, he had a large battering ram assembled and the four friends used it against the door and stepped out into the sunlight. 

"Quickly," said Amy. "Let's get to the Emerald City before Decker tries to stop us again."  
They linked arms and ran all the way to the gates of the Emerald City. They knocked on the door and a man with white hair and a big curly moustache looked out at them.

"What do you want?" he asked them.  
"We want to see the Wizard," said the friends in unison. The man nearly fell out of the door in surprise.

"Nobody sees the great Wizard of Oz," he said. "Even I've never seen him."  
"But Tawnia sent me."  
"I don't care," said the man. "That Tawnia witch is nothing but trouble."

Then he slammed the door shut. Amy looked at the others and then started to cry. 

"I'll never get home now," she sobbed. "I'll never see Face and Murdock and BA again. Hannibal said they'd be worried about me, but I didn't believe him. They'll stop looking for me, they'll think I've run away and deserted them. They'll never forgive me."

The Scarecrow, Lion and Tin Man tried to comfort her but she carried on crying. The door opened again and the man stuck his head out.

"Oh stop you're whining," he said. "I'll let you in to see the wizard. Never could stand a woman crying."

He opened the door wide and they stepped into the large hallway. They got to the end and came into a large room. In the centre of the room, there was a large throne with a disembodied head floating above it. The head looked at them.

"I am the great Oz," it boomed. "Who are you?"  
"I am Amy," said Amy. "And this is Scarecrow and Lion and Tin Man. If you please, we come to ask for help."  
"You dare to ask me for help?"

Amy nodded.

"How dare you come and ask the great Oz for help?"

Amy cowered behind the Scarecrow in fright.

"I will help you," said the head. "As long as you prove yourself worthy."

"How?" asked Tin Man.

"Bring me the Green Beret of Decker, the wicked witch of the west and I will help you."

"But we'll have to kill him to get that beret," said Scarecrow.

"If you bring it to me, I will grant you all your request."

"What if she kills us first?" asked Lion.

"GO!"

"Oh great," said Lion. "Another plan goes wrong."

The four friends wandered into the haunted forest surrounding Decker's stockade. They came to a sign and they read it aloud.

"Haunted Stockade, this way. I'd turn back if I were you."

The lion nodded and turned away but the Scarecrow and Tin Man went after him and brought him back. He started whimpering.

"I don't like this, let's go home."

Suddenly a high pitch squeal from the trees made the all jump. They looked up to see strange looking birds in the trees with orange glowing eyes.

"I believe there's spooks in this forest," said Scarecrow.

"Crazy fool, don't start your jibba jabba," said Tin Man.

"Don't you believe in spooks," asked Lion.

"No, don't be ridiculous," said Tin Man. Just at that moment, he was lifted up by an invisible force and thrown unceremoniously on the floor. Amy and Scarecrow rushed over to help him up. The lion stood back and started to whinge.

"I do believe in spooks, I do, I do, I do."

Decker was watching them in his crystal. He laughed evilly when he saw the lion.

"You'll believe in more than that when I'm done with you. He turned to Crane, his evil flying monkey.

"Bring me the girl and her wretched little dog. Do what you like with the others but don't hurt the girl. I want her alive. And don't lose those boots. Fly my beauties, fly, fly."

Crane flew off into the forest with his army of flying MP Monkeys. They swooped down into the forest and chased the four friends until they grabbed hold of Amy and Billy and flew away to the castle with them, where they handed her over to Decker and shut Billy in a basket.

"Give me my dog back," cried Amy to Decker who smiled nastily at her.  
"All in good time," said Decker. "I'll give you the dog when you give me the ruby combat boots."

"But Tawnia told me not to."

"Drown the dog," ordered Decker.

"No," cried Amy. "You can have your stupid boots."

Decker grinned and reached out to grab the boots but an electric current burned his fingers.

"Aargh," he cried, rubbing his singed fingers. "I should have known it. They won't come off while you're still alive. That can soon be rectified."

He grabbed a large hourglass and turned it over. The sand started to pour through.

"You have one hour."

No one noticed the basket lid twitch and suddenly Billy leapt out and ran out of the door and leapt over the drawbridge. He ran off into the forest and Amy laughed.

"He got away."

Decker smirked.

"But you won't. Enjoy your last hour."

He cackled once more and left the room. Amy sat down and started to sob.

"I'm frightened. I'm frightened."

The crystal started to glow and suddenly Amy could see a picture of Hannibal. He was calling her name, looking for her.

"Hannibal, I'm here. Decker the Witch has me locked in his haunted stockade, and I'm trying to get back to you. Don't go."

The image blurred and was replaced with Decker, mocking her.

Meanwhile, Billy had found his way back to the others, still in the haunted forest. He barked at them to follow him and he led them back to the stockade. They peered down over the mountains and saw a large group of MP's marching up and down outside the stockade. None of them saw the three MP's creeping up behind them. Suddenly, the MP's pounced on them. There was a huge scuffle but eventually, The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion emerged wearing the uniforms of the MP's. They crept forward and joined the line of MP's marching into the stockade. Once inside, they followed Billy up the stairs and found the room Amy was locked in. The Tin Man broke the door down and they all ran down the stairs towards the door just as the sand in the timer ran out. Just as they reached the doors, they closed and they heard a familiar evil cackle from the top of the stairs.

"Leaving so soon," cried Decker. "I wouldn't hear of it."

He threw the hourglass down onto the floor and it shattered in a ball of fire. The army of MP Monkeys advanced on the four friends and just as they surged forward the Tin Man chopped a rope and sent a chandelier crashing down on them. The four friends raced past them.

"Catch them, you fools," cried Decker, running down the stairs after them. "Half of you go that way and half go this way."

The MP Monkeys split up and they chased the friends until they had them cornered. Decker came forward and grinned with glee.

"At last. I've got you. And the last to go will see the first three go before her. And her wretched little dog too."

He leant up and took a candle down from the ceiling. He leant forward and waved it in front of the Scarecrow.

"Care for a little fire?"

The candle wafted around and then the flames caught the dry straw of his arm. The Scarecrow jumped up and down trying to put the flames out. Amy grabbed a bucket of water from behind her.

"No," cried Decker. "Put that down."

Amy threw the water over Scarecrow's arm and put the fire out. Some of the water splashed over Decker and he let out a blood-curdling scream.

"You cursed brat, look what you've done to me."

As they all watched, Decker started to melt into the ground.

"I'm melting, I'm melting."

Decker shrank further and further to the ground until he disappeared completely leaving just his Green Beret on the floor. Crane stepped forward.

"You killed him."

"I didn't mean to," said Amy. "I just wanted to put the fire out on Scarecrow's arm."

Crane started clapping and all the MP Monkeys joined in, cheering and praising Amy. She grinned and picked up the beret.

"Can we have this?"

"Of course," said Crane. "And good luck."

"Why have you come back?" The disembodied head was enraged. "I thought I sent you away."  
Amy stepped forward and placed the Green Beret on the floor in front of the head.

"We did what you asked us to. Here is the Green Beret of Decker the Wicked Witch of the West. We melted him."

"Hmmm. You succeeded?"

"Yes. Now if you please, could you keep your promise?"  
"I need to think about it," said the head. "Come back tomorrow."

While they were talking, no one saw Billy wander over to a small cubicle and draw back a curtain.

"But I want to go home now," said Amy.

"I said come back tomorrow," said the head, but the voice came from inside the cubicle. Amy turned and saw a man with white hair operating the console and talking into a microphone. She walked over to him.

"Who are you?"  
"I am the great and powerful Wizard of Oz," he said, lamely.

"You?"

"I'm afraid so," said the wizard.

"But what about the heart you promised to Tin Man and Lion's courage," said Scarecrow.

"And Scarecrow's brain," said Lion.

"Anyone can have a brain," he said. "You proved how resourceful you are by getting into the witch's stockade. But to confirm your brain, here is a pilot's licence."

Scarecrow grinned. The wizard took hold of lion's paw.

"You, my friend have proved how brave you are by going to rescue Amy from the haunted stockade, so I award this medal of courage to you."

"Shucks," said the Lion. "Don't crease the fur though, pinning it on."

The wizard approached the Tin Man.

"You say you have no heart but by breaking Amy out of the stockade, you proved how much you care for her so I award you a gold heart to wear on your sleeve to show everyone how much you care."

The Tin Man grinned (kind of). 

"What about Amy?" asked Scarecrow.

"I don't think you can help me," said Amy. "I need more than a medal or a piece of paper."

"That's true," said the wizard. "I'll take you myself in my new van."

"Oh thank you," cried Amy. "But how did your van get here?"  
"When I first arrived here to do a movie, I was kidnapped by this strange general and forced to work as a wizard granting favours for free but I eventually disposed of him and now I work for myself so I'm free to take you back in my flying van."

The wizard led Amy outside and jumped into the van. While Amy was saying goodbye to her friends, his foot slipped and caught the flight pedal. The van started to take off.

"Come back," cried Amy. "Wait for me."  
"I can't," cried the wizard. "I don't know how to fly."  
The van sailed up into the air.

"I love it when a plan comes together," cried the wizard as he and the van vanished from sight.

"Now I'll never get home," sobbed Amy.

"Then stay with us, Amy," said Lion. "We all love you."

Suddenly, a glowing light appeared and Tawnia, the good witch appeared.

"Can you help me get home," cried Amy.

"You've always had the power to go home but you had to learn it for yourself."

"What have you learned, Amy?" asked Scarecrow.

"I've learned that although I missed Hannibal and the other guys, it wasn't enough just to want to see them, I had to learn how much they meant to me too and although people don't always show what they feel, they do still care about me."

"That's right," said Tawnia. "Now those boots will take you back home in an instant. You and Billy."

"Oh that's wonderful," cried Amy. She turned to the others. "But it's so hard to say goodbye. I love you all too."  
She kissed Tin Man on the cheek.

"Take care, lil mama," he said.

She hugged the Lion. He flashed her a dazzling smile.

"If you're ever in town again," he said. "We have a date."

Amy smiled and turned to Scarecrow.  
"I'm gonna miss you most of all," she whispered.  
"Take care, Chiquita."

Amy turned back to Tawnia.

"I'm ready to go home now."

"Then click your heels together three times and say, "there's no place like home."

Amy clicked her heels three times.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home."

"There's no place like home."

She opened her eyes. She was lying in a hospital bed. Her vision was blurry but as it cleared she saw Hannibal sat by her bed.

"Hannibal?"

"Hey, kid, how are you?"

The door opened and Face, BA and Murdock came in with Billy.

"Remember us," said Face, smiling. "We thought you were gonna leave us at one point."  
"But I did leave you," said Amy. "I left and I tried to get home for days."  
"Ssshh," said Hannibal, stroking her hair. "It must be the fever you had, causing a strange dream, that's all."  
"It wasn't a dream," insisted Amy. "It was real, and you were all there. But you couldn't have been, could you?"

She hugged Billy.

"But we're home, Billy. And you're all here and I'm never going to go away again. Oh, guys. There's no place like home."

THE END.


End file.
